Dora Saves The Mermaids/Transcript
This is the transcript for Dora Saves the Mermaids. Transcript (The episode starts with Dora and Boots at the beach) Dora: ¡Hola! Soy Dora! Boots: And I'm Boots Dora: We're at the beach! Have you ever been to the beach? Both: We love the beach! Boots: We love the beach, and the warm sand, the bright blue sky, and the sunny sun. Dora: Today is Cleanup The Beach Day, That's when we make sure he beach is nice and clean Boots: And doesn't have any garbage on it Dora: Let's make sure we picked up all the garbage Dora: Do you see any garbage? Boots: Yeah, it's a juice box. Boots: Hey, the juice box is moving. Crab: I couldn't see where I was going with that garbage on my head, Thanks! Dora: If you see any more garbage, yell garbage! Both: Garbage! Dora: Lets keep looking! Both: Garbage! Dora: Thanks for helping us clean up the beach! Boots: Hey, Dora, I think I see some more garbage! Boots: (Laughing) It's just a clam shell Clam: ¡Por Favor Bonito! I am not just a clam shell! I'm a very special clam Clam: I've got a story to tell, If you open me then you will see, The magic word will do the trick Clam: Say it, and I'll open up quick! Dora: We need the magic word to open up the clam Boots: '''The magic word? '''Boots: Hey, maybe it's open! Boots: Open, Clam, open! Clam: ' ¡En Español, por favor! '''Dora: '''We've got to use the Spanish word, To open the clam! '''Dora: '''In English we say open; in Spanish we say ''abre!'' Can you say ''abre? 'Dora: '''Say ''Abre! '''Dora: '''Louder! '''Both: ''¡Abre!'' (The clam then opens.) Dora: '''Look, the clam is opening! '''Clam: I got a story to tell about a mermaid kingdom! Dora: '''A mermaid kingdom?! '''Boots: Ooh! Clam: And a beautiful young mermaid, named Mariana! Boots: '''A mermaid? '''Clam: '''Yes, but she and all her friends are in trouble! Because a mean octopus dumped garbage on them, and now their kingdom might disappear! '''Both: Disappear?! Clam: But you can help them! Both: 'Oh, good! '''Clam: '''First you need to hear the whole story '''Dora: '''Digano Señor Almeja '''Boots: '''Tell us, Tell us '''Clam: '''Once upon a time, there was a brave mermaid named Mariana, And this is her story '''Clam: '(Singing) Deep inside the ocean wide there was a mermaid kingdom, where everyone was happy as can be '''Mariana: '''Our kingdom's the best '''Other Mermaid: Yeah Clam: '''(Singing) But then a mean old octopus dumped garbage on their heads '''Mariana: (Singing) Hey! Why are you dumping all that trash on me? Octopus: 'Because I love it. (Laughing) '''Clam: '(Singing) Young Mariana found a magic crown and put it on, She made a wish and suddenly the garbage was all gone! '''Octopus: Hey what happened? Clam: '(Singing) Once again the kingdom sparkled up until the day, a wave came up and swept the crown away! '''Mermaids: '''Come on we need your help! Cause now the octopus is back! '''Octopus: '''Hi, Guys! '''Mariana: '(Singing) We've got to find the crown 'Clam: '(Singing) Bosquen la Corona, ''Find the crown that makes the garbage go away! '''Clam: '(Singing) The trash is piling up so high the mermaids and the mermen cry! 'Mermaids: '(Singing) Bosquen, Bosquen la Corona! 'Clam: '(Singing) Lets find that crown now! 'Mermaids: '(Singing) Bosquen, Bosquen la Corona! 'Clam: '''Everybody! '''Mermaids: '(Singing) Find the Crown 'Clam: '(Singing) Find the Crown now 'Mermaids: '(Singing) Bosquen la Corona! 'Octopus: '''No way! '''Mermaids: '''Save our town '''Clam: '(Singing) I hear unhappy mermaids yell 'Mermaids: '(Singing) It's in our hair, it's on our skin, Lets bring the garbage out of here 'Mermaids: '(Singing) Bosquen, Bosquen la Corona! 'Clam: '(Singing) Well find that crown now! 'Mermaids: '(Singing) ¡Bosquen, Bosquen la Corona! ¡Bosquen la Corona! ¡Bosquen la Corona! '''Mariana: '''The mermaid kingdom is disappearing under all the garbage, You have to help! '''Dora: '''Mariana the Mermaid needs out help! The mean octopus dumped garbage on the mermaid kingdom, Mariana needs her magic crown back to make the garbage go away! '''Boots: '''Or all the mermaids and mermen will be sick, from that yucky, dirty garbage! '''Clam: You must find the magic crown, and bring it to Mariana! Dora: Do you see the magic crown? Dora: '''There it is! '''Boots: '''We found the crown, We found the crown! '''Clam: ¡Encontramos la Corona! Clam: (Singing) Muy Bien Dora: We've got to bring the magic crown back to Mariana, so she can wish the mermaid kingdom clean! Will you help us bring the magic crown back to Mariana? Dora: Great! Boots: '''Dora, we don't know how to get to the mermaid kingdom '''Clam: (Singing) Oh no! Dora: Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go? Dora: The map right! Will you check the map to find out how to get to the mermaid kingdom? You have to say "Map"! All: Louder, Map! Map: '(Singing) Who's the guy you need to know when you've got a place to go, what's my name? '''Fiesta Trio: '''The Map! '''Map: '''Say it again! '''Fiesta Trio: '''The Map! '''Map: '(Singing) Who can help you say "Hey, I figured out the way!" What's my name? 'Fiesta Trio: '''The Map! '''Map: '''Say it again! '''Fiesta Trio: '''The Map! '''Map: '(Singing) I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map 'Fiesta Trio: '(Singing) He's the Map, He's the Map, He's the Map, He's the Map '''Map: I'm the Map! Map: Oh no! The mermaid kingdom is full of garbage! Dora and Boots need to go the Mermaid Kingdom so they can give Mariana her crown! Map: I know how to get to the Mermaid Kingdom, First you go over Seashell Bridge, Then across Pirate Island, Then, past the Silly Sea, And that's how you get to the Mermaid Kingdom! Mermaids: 'Help, Help! ''¡Ayudanos! 'Map: '''So remember, Bridge, Island, Sea, Kingdom, '''Map: '''Say it with me, Bridge, Island, Sea, Kingdom! Bridge, Island, Sea, Kingdom! Bridge, Island, Sea, Kingdom! (Map jumps at the camera and his open mouth fills the screen. The screen then dissolves to Dora as four pictures appear in front of her.) '''Dora: '''Bridge, Island, Sea, Mermaid Kingdom! Where do we go first? '''Dora:'The bridge right, Seashell Bridge '''Dora: '''So we need to find Seashell Bridge, Do you see the bridge? '''Boots: '''Yeah there it is! '''Dora: ''¡Sí Ahí Esta!'' Dora: '''Weve got to bring the magic crown back to Mariana! '''Boots: '''To save the Mermaid Kingdom from all the garbage! '''Dora: '''Thanks Clam! '''Boots: See ya later! Clam: ¡Buenas Suerte! Dora: ''¡''Vamonos''! Lets Go! '''Both:' Bridge, Island, Sea, Kingdom! Bridge, Island, Sea, Kingdom! Bridge, Island, Sea, Kingdom! Bridge, Island, Sea, Kingdom! Both: 'Come on, ''¡''Vamonos! ''Everybody Lets Go! '''Boots: '''C'mon Lets get to it! '''Dora: I know that we can do it! Boots: 'Where are we going? '''Both: '(Rhythmic Clapping) 'Dora: '''Mermaid Kingdom! '''Dora: '''Where are we going? '''Both: '(Rhythmic Clapping) 'Boots: '''Mermaid Kingdom! '''Boots: '''Where are we going? '''Both: '(Rhythmic Clapping) '''Both: '''Mermaid Kingdom! '''Dora: ''¿Adonde Vamos?'' 'Both: '(Rhythmic Clapping) '''Both: '''Mermaid Kingdom! '''Both: '''Mermaid Kingdom! Category:Transcripts